iAm Jealous
by brownbz11
Summary: After the kiss, Freddie and Sam find out that they both have a crush on each other. Carly is delighted. But for the first time will she regret pairing up her BFF and her best guy friend? some Seddie but mainly Creddie
1. Prologue

iAm Jealous

It was just after the day Freddie kissed Sam, and now there was some sort of awkward block between the two. Carly couldn't understand why they were so quiet. Sure, Carly had her share of a kiss with Gibby, but that was just a phase. Besides, it's not like she WANTED to. Sam and Freddie didn't exactly either, but Carly wasn't so sure.

After 2 days, Carly had enough. Before Carly opened the door to the room, she turned back to Freddie and Sam. "Stop it you guys!" she said irritably. "I don't understand. The kiss was 2 days ago. Why can't you two just forget about it and move on with your lives?"

Freddie shifted next to Sam uneasily. "Well…."

"You see," Sam started worriedly.

"What?" Carly asked.

Freddie's eyes darted up, down, and to Sam. He finally looked at Carly. "After we kissed, we found out something..." He waited for Sam to finish.

Sam grinned. Then she frowned. Then she sighed.

"We kinda have a crush on each other."

Carly couldn't believe it.

"Oh my Gosh! A crush? Awesome!" Carly smiled. Now, Freddie won't bother Carly. And Sam won't harass Freddie. But best of all, Freddie and Sam will have each other and won't be so lonely, even with having Carly around.

But Carly's smile didn't last so long. "Then why are you so silent with each other? Why don't you two get together?

Sam bit her lip and shrugged. "I don't know."

Freddie made a small smile. "Maybe."

Carly clapped her hands. "Awesome! Want to broadcast this on iCarly?"

Sam smiled, this time fully. "Sure."


	2. A Lonely Breakfast

It was morning, and Spencer was making spaghetti tacos in the on the table. Carly yawned and stumbled down the stairs.

"Morning, Spencer," she yawned.

"Good morning, Carly." Spencer replied.

"What are you making?" Carly asked, hungry.

"Spaghetti tacos."

"Awesome."

Carly walked across to Freddie's door and yelled, "Freddie! Come over for breakfast!"

While Carly was preparing the table, Freddie was getting dressed for his date. For who? You guessed it. Sam.

"Good morning, Fredward, who are you getting dressed for?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Oh, just for my pretty lady." Freddie grinned shyly.

"Oh? Well, who is this pretty lady of yours, Freddie?"

Freddie blushed. "Sam."

Mrs. Benson frowned and gasped. "Sam? Why, isn't it Carly?"

Freddie frowned and sighed. "I gave up on Carly," he explained. "I guess I got the point now that Carly and I are just _friends_, and nothing else. And besides, I grown to like Sam and eventually I asked her out on a date."

"And?" Mrs. Benson asked, with a pinch of worry in her tone.

Freddie grinned. "Now we're dating."

Mrs. Benson had learned to cool down a little and let Freddie make his own decisions from Spencer, but as a single (_and always will be single_) mother there was always a little bit of worry for her special son. "Alright now Freddie, but if there is ANY problem there, you just give me a little call, and I'll come and help right away. But by the way, aren't you going to eat breakfast with Carly?"

Freddie shrugged. "Carly won't mind. I mean, me and Sam are dating now. It's about time she's gotta lay a little low when it comes to mine and Sam's privacy with each other."

Mrs. Benson sighed. "Well, have fun on the date!"

"Thanks, Mom." Freddie kissed his mother goodbye and headed off to Chile My Bowl for a terrific date with Samantha Puckett, his _girlfriend_.

Carly gave Freddie a text. _Yo Freddie where are u? Ur missin breakfast. Hurry up!_

A few minutes later, Freddie replied to the text. _Sorry. Cant come. Havin a date with Sam._

_Sam?_ Carly thought. _Oh yeah. They are dating now. Better not interrupt. _

And for the first time, Carly Shay had eaten breakfast alone and quiet without her two best friends. After that, nothing seemed right anymore.


	3. A Disasterious Date

Samantha Puckett felt awkward with Freddie in front of her, eating chili. For the first time, she didn't feel like eating the chili. She felt something was missing. But what was it?

"Something wrong, Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Uh, no." Sam blushed.

"Uh, uh, you have to tell me. I'm your boyfriend!"

The word _boyfriend_ drifted on and on in Sam's mind. She frowned, and felt a rising in the pit of her stomach. The next thing she sees is vomit on the table.

"Oh my Gosh! Sam! What happened!? Waiter! **Waiter**! _**WAITER**_**!**" Freddie shouted. Sam could sense the worry in him. It calmed her a bit, but then she felt another rising.

She felt herself lifted on a stretcher, and an anesthetic injection in her arm.

Then blackness.

"Sam?" A voice whispered.

"Sam?" The voice whispered again.

"Sam, are you all right?"

"Uh.. ugh, what?" Sam groaned. She felt a warm hand on her forehead.

"Sam, I don't think this is working out." Freddie calmed himself by rocking on a chair.

Sam sighed. "You know that we like each other far too much to be friends."

Freddie rubbed Sam's forehead. "I know that. But what about Carly? She'll get mad and think we faked this whole thing. She'll never talk to us again."

Sam said nothing. She was thinking.

"Why don't we pretend to date? We'll still be…… close friends. But when we're around Carly, we'll just have to act all lovey-dovey in front of her so she won't suspect."

Freddie smiled. "That's a great idea! But wait…. What about iCarly? What will we say to the audience?"

Sam shrugged. "We'll do the same to them. All we have to do is act all lovey-dovey and the audience will barely notice."

Freddie held Sam's hand and kissed it. "I love it when you actually act smart."

Sam blushed, and punched Freddie's arm. "Wimp!" she smiled. "Race yo back to my house?"

Freddie put on his game face. "You bet, you loser! I bet I can run MUCH faster than you!"

Sam laughed. "Oh yeah? GO!!"

And Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett raced to her house and it seemed as if they were both back to normal, mean to each other but still the best of friends. Still, Sam could tell that Freddie didn't really wanted to break up. Neither did Sam.


	4. Sisterly Advice

"Hiya, Carly." Leslie greeted.

"Hey, Leslie." Carly said glumly.

Leslie Shay was Carly's 16 year old cousin who lives in Tampa, Florida. Street-wise and friendly, Leslie makes up in what Carly lacks. Often the Dorfmans would compare Carly to Leslie, and often Carly had to remind them sternly to leave so they won't miss their parades. Spencer bought Carly a phone card and right now Carly was on the phone with her spunky older cousin.

"You sound so glum, Carls." Leslie said. "Is there anything wrong?"

Carly smiled. "Nothing, Lei."

"Uh uh, you _have_ to tell me," Leslie answered, giggling. "You wouldn't hide anything from your poor old Lei, would you?"

It was true. Besides Freddie and Sam, Carly would never hide anything from Leslie. She could count on her.

"Alright, I got a problem. Can you help me?" Carly pleaded.

"Willingly, Carls! You don't even have to ask! Tell me, what is it?"

Carly sighed. She told Leslie all about Freddie and Sam getting together and the lonely breakfast and how Freddie and Sam never did that before.

"I know, it's probably a dumb thing to be sad about, but it's just that Sam and Freddie never really did that, and I'm worried that they'll get so into their…. new relationship…. that they probably will forget me or something. Please help, Lei. I really can't deal with the stress!"

Leslie paused. "Carly, you know that you were the one who brought them together. It's the first time Sam and Freddie actually have each other instead of living their teen life so lonely. You got to understand that a first, really close boy-to-girl relationship needs its time. So what if Fred or Sammy misses some stuff? I'm sure they got a reasonable explanation. And they are dating now, Carls. They got to adapt, you know?"

Carly nodded. "Thanks, Lei. You really helped."

"No problem."

_~Click~_

At night, Carly thought about what Leslie said. _Do Freddie and Sam really have to adapt to their new relationship? _Carly thought. But she didn't have time to thoroughly think about it; for she had fallen asleep just as quick as the start of her problems arrived.


End file.
